1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting mechanism of a head-mounted device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A head-mounted display (HMD) is a device used by mounting on a head. The HMD allows a user to easily view images stereoscopically on a large screen and to move with the HMD on, and thus has become widely used. A mounting mechanism of the HMD fixes the HMD on a head of a user, for example, by fastening a belt member around the head. In another example, a frontal region pressing unit and an occipital region pressing unit are arranged on the HMD, and the HMD is fixed on the head by moving the occipital region pressing unit back and forth to press the HMD thereon. In such mounting mechanisms, a user can take off the HMD by loosening the belt member or by retracting the occipital pressing member.
Further, there is a mounting mechanism in which a parietal region of the head is pressed to support weight of the HMD to prevent the HMD from slipping down due to the weight (refer to Japanese patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-088814).
Moreover, it is favorable for a user to easily wear the HMD while holding a display unit at a position in which images can be correctly recognized. Consequently, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-333547 discusses the mounting mechanism which uses a wire so that a user can easily wear the HMD while gripping the HMD with one hand.
However, the mounting mechanism discussed in Japanese patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-088814 provides adjustment mechanisms for a head circumference pressing unit and for the parietal region pressing unit separately, and operations for wearing the HMD becomes complicated. Further, since there is a plurality of adjustment mechanisms, the device becomes large and heavyweight.
On the other hand, the mounting mechanism discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-333547 does not include a parietal region pressing unit, so that it is necessary to hold the HMD by only a pressing force on the head circumference. Therefore, the pressing force on the head increases to hold the HMD in place even when the head moves, and a user feels uncomfortable when wearing the HMD. Further, a user needs to support the HMD with one hand while adjusting the pressing units, so that there is a lack in stability.